PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core provides operational and financial oversight for the DDRCC. The Core is responsible for administering the DDRCC grant assuring that the Center is in compliance with federal regulations, that reports are submitted in a timely fashion, and that the budget is balanced. The Administrative Core manages the expenditures and charge-backs for the science cores. The Center Administrator helps organize the pilot feasibility program, meetings of the directors, executive committee and scientific review committee. The Administrator manages the enrichment program and the budget. The Center is directed by two co-directors: Robert Sandler and R. Balfour Sartor. They are assisted by two Associate Directors, Susan Henning (career development) and Nicholas Shaheen (clinical translational research). Administratively, the CGIBD is equivalent to a department on our campus which means the directors report directly to the dean, the Center has its own designated space for cores, and a portion of indirect costs from grants originating in the Center are returned ($485,831 last year). Returned indirects support administrative staff, human resources, IT and capital equipment. An Executive Committee composed of directors, two scientists from each campus and one at large member establish goals, set standards of use of cores, review P/F studies, elect members, plan the enrichment program and interact with the external Scientific Review Committee (SRC). Members of the SRC are: Kim Barrett, PhD, Gail Hecht, MD, Nicholas Davidson, MD and Gary Wu, MD. The SRC rigorously evaluates the scientific goals, progress, core use, and P/F program. They select P/F projects after application review and oral presentations by applicants. An active enrichment program includes: a weekly research seminar that includes visiting experts, annual research competition, poster competition and practice sessions. The center also sponsors day-long symposia.